


Same Time as Always

by jigoku-nozomi (NZM11497)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy guy, Don't hate me for this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prior Instances Implied, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZM11497/pseuds/jigoku-nozomi
Summary: I'm so excited to see you again today. Same time as always.





	

It’s Tuesday afternoon. I’m here on my usual step, sitting. Waiting for you to come home. It’s 3:07pm. Another 2 minutes and you’ll be home. I’m so excited to see you today. I plan on making today a special day. 1 more minute left. I stand up and look to my left. And sure enough, I see you coming up the hill. As you walk closer and closer, I do the same. You see me make my way towards where you’re heading. You begin to rush to your door, but I manage to meet you there. We take a good look at one another for a moment. Tears start to fall from your eyes. I wipe them away instinctively.

“What’s the matter?” I ask you, lovingly.

“Please…leave me alone…” you whisper to me, the apparent fear shaking your voice.

“No, no, no. We’ve made an agreement. We meet here, same time as always. Now, open the door.”

You pull out your keys from your pocket and unlock the door. You step in first and try to shut the door in my face. But, you know for a fact that it was pointless. I make my way inside and then make my way to you. I take off my shoes and my jacket. You continue to back away from me, but eventually backed up to the wall that you apparently seem to forget that’s there. It’s not the first time you’ve ran into that wall. In fact, I like it when you’re backed into a corner like this.

I place both arms around you, enclosing you into my space. You have no choice but to look at me. I lean in close and give you the kiss that awaited you all day. Your taste is still as intoxicating as ever. I’m in for a real treat today. I didn’t want to waste any more time. We only have 13 minutes before your parents come home. I grab you by the hand and we head to the living room. You sit on the couch, not looking at me even once. It didn’t matter. I now had 12 minutes to be with you. I quickly unzipped my pants and pull out my cock which was already hard. Just thinking about you makes me this way. I stroke it a bit and smack it against my hand.

I move closer to you, but you backed away. I guess I have to do most of the work this time as well. I grab you by your soft, brown hair and shove my cock down your throat. It felt so good that I immediately let out a moan of satisfaction. Although, I bet it would feel even better if I didn’t have to force you to do it. I move your head back and forth and back and forth. I look at the time. 10 minutes left.

I pull you away and brought you down onto the floor. I hurriedly pulled down your pants and got on top of you. Without hesitation, I immediately ram my aching, throbbing cock inside of you. You immediately tensed up, which kind of turned me on. But, I do wish you would relax a bit. All this strain you put on your body isn’t good for you.

You’re as tight as you can be right now. In all honesty, it’s really turning me on right now. The pressure from inside you…it feels phenomenal! I’m pumping in and out and in and out of you. How does it feel? Feels amazing, right? It sounds like you’re crying out in pain.

“Are you alright? I’m not being too rough on you, am I?” I lean in and whisper in your ear.

All you could do was let out whimpers and other sounds; no actual words. I slow down just a bit, and then I just laid there on top of you, motionless. I look up at the clock to my right. 7 minutes left. I pull myself out of you and turn you on your back. I pull down the rest of your pants, essentially taking them off. I spread your legs wide open and placed my cock back where it rightfully belongs for the next 6 minutes.

“Please…stop… Why are you doing this?” you whisper to me in a tearful voice.

“You know why.” I bend down and give you a kiss on your soft lips.

I begin moving my hips again, this time harder and faster. Even though I hate to rush things, but it can’t be helped today as well. I put your hand on your own cock and make you jerk yourself off. Reluctantly, you finally start stroking it. Even through your sobs and misty eyes, you still look very beautiful to me.

“Tell me…do you like it?”

You hesitantly nod your head.

“That’s good. That’s very good… I’m getting close. But, you get to cum first, okay?”

You nod your head again.

“Let me know when you’re going to cum, alright?”

“Okay…”

I look at the clock. 3 minutes. I grab hold of your cock, jerking it faster and faster. We needed to hurry things along. You start squirming around, trying to push my hand away, but you gave up trying.

“I…I’m cumming…”

As soon as the words left your lips, you begin to give into your orgasm. Just watching your body spasm about like this was really hot. My body started tensing up as well. Sure enough, I begin to cum as well. I thrust as deep as I could inside of you, making sure every bit of me makes its way inside of you.

After completely emptying myself inside of you, I pull myself out, stand up, and readjust myself to look presentable. I help you up off the floor and just stood there, marveling at you. I give you a kiss on the forehead and made my leave.

I go out the front door and hurriedly got some distance away from your house. Once I got far enough, I see your parents’ car drive the opposite way from where I’m walking. As usual, we’ve finished just in time. I take a look back towards the place I just left. Even though I had just left, excitement fills my blood. I already can’t wait to see you again, Saito. Same time as always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I know this story isn't particularly long, but it's just something I thought I'd put on here anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Or at least didn't hate it as much. (^_^;)


End file.
